Question: Simplify the expression. $(3x^{4}-x^{3}-7x^{2})(2x^{2})$
First use the distributive property. $ 3 x^4 (2 x^2) - x^3 (2 x^2) - 7 x^2 (2 x^2) $ Simplify. $6x^{6}-2x^{5}-14x^{4}$